


Gateway

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima isn't exactly sure how he got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO bonus round prompt fill: prompt was Terushima asking Hinata to give "Glasses-chan" his phone number, and Hinata asking if he meant Tsukishima.

Tsukishima isn't exactly sure how he got here. Here being the floor of Terushima's bedroom, Terushima kneeling in front of him. He'd kind of expected they'd just make out a little more, because that's what happened the last two times Terushima has accosted him, once at Spring High preliminaries behind some potted plants, and the second time in a karaoke booth. 

Terushima is weird, and Tsukishima says that as somebody whose act of teenage rebellion is bleaching all of his hair just before starting a new high school, only to end up surrounded by an awful lot of weirdoes. But Terushima's school seems even weirder if possible, since it seems like his school doesn't care if its students have crazy hair, wear street clothes, have tongue piercings, or are openly into guys. If Tsukishima hadn't dragged them behind the potted plants, he's pretty sure they would have been making out in the middle of the lobby with Aone pointing at them and everything. 

Terushima has a safety piercer in his hand, and Tsukishima's heart is racing faster than it had the last time in that karaoke booth when Terushima dropped to his knees suddenly. 

"What's that for?" Tsukishima asks, keeping his voice as unaffected as possible. 

"What do you think it's for?" Terushima laughs. He always seems to be laughing or grinning at something, alway sits a little too close or touches Tsukishima a little too much. It's kind of overwhelming, but Tsukishima never quite pushes him away in time to stop it happening. Right now he's reaching up to rub Tsukishima's earlobe between two of his fingers, eyes lit up with possibility. "Oh man, you'd look so good with a piercing right here. Or here. Or…"

"Oi," Tsukishima protests as Terushima's fingers slide up from his earlobe to his cartilage, and then into the inside of his ear, right in the center. A conch piercing is _absolutely_ out of the question. Also nobody else has ever probably touched that part of Tsukishima's body and it's surprisingly sensitive. "No way."

"Mm, you're right, start slow," Terushima agrees, fingers sliding back down to Tsukishima's ear lobe. "Here's good too. On here would be really good on you, yeah. Plus, hey, you know? Once they heal usually piercings are pretty sensitive."

"That's…" Tsukishima can't help but think of Terushima's tongue in his mouth, on other parts of him, the coolness of the metal ball sliding against his hot skin. 

"Ah, will you get in trouble at school?" Terushima asks, as if he's just thought of that. "Your hair isn't long enough to cover it. If ears are out, there's always…" Terushima's hand trails along the hem of Tsukishima's t-shirt, then up under it, thumb sliding just above his bellybutton. 

Tsukishima jumps and grabs for Terushima's wrist. "No." He doesn't exactly agree out loud, but he turns his head so that Terushima has easy access to his earlobe. "Just do it."


End file.
